Always Together (RE-WRITTEN)
by Pikapika2014
Summary: (Rewritten, in honour of Always-Alison) Naomi was shattered ,broken, a lost case... Until Satoshi managed to put the pieces back together by reviving Seiko. Will Satoshi admit his UN-DYING love towards Naomi? Will SHE admit that Satoshi is the boy of her dreams? FIND OUT NOW! Satoshi x Naomi Rated M for Sex and a bit of launguage
1. Broken

**Hello and welcome readers! I have decided to re-write "Always Together" in honour of "Always-Alison", as her stories gave me THOUSANDS of new ideas and ways to write my story. You should DEFINITELY check out her stories (She's better at lemons** **) Anyway…Enjoy my re-written story :3**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

_Broken…That's what I am since I lost Seiko in Heavenly High…_

_*_**Flashback***

S: Naomi?

N: Yes? What is it? S: Have you got some of that _ASS MEDICINE _on you? You know, the white-smeary stuff?

N: WHAT?!

S: Yeah, my ass has been dryer than a desert since we got here :3

N: Err…I have some hand-sanitizer if that's ok….

S: Thanks! *Takes Hand-Sanitizer* I'm gonna butter up my pooper REAL good *Skips towards the girls lavatory*

N:_ Doesn't that girl have ANY shame…._

_After a few minutes…_

S:*URK*

N: What was that? Was that _SEIKO?_

*Naomi tiptoes into the girls lavatories*

N: Seiko? Are you ok?

S:*choke* N-nao…*ACK*...mi

N: SEIKO? _The door is locked, maybe I can kick it down…_

*Naomi kicks the door to Seiko's stall down*

N: **S-SEIKO!?**

*Seiko is hanging from a noose, struggling to breathe*

N:_ WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!? _

*Naomi tries to hoist Seiko on her shoulders, only strangling her further*

N: **SORRY!**_ WHAT DO I DO?... THE BUCKET!_

*Naomi runs outside, grabbing the bucket right outside the lavatories.

N: **SEIKO STAND ON THIS!**

N: S-Seiko?

_*_Seiko's dead, cold eyes were staring right at Naomi*

N: *drops bucket* S-S-**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_*__**FLASHBACK END***_

_The worst part is, no-one remembers our friends who have died in Heavenly Host, as if they never existed to begin with…_

"S-Seiko…*sob*" I started crying as I remembered her. Her face, her hair, her perverted nature.

*Naomi's Mum Enters the room*

"Naomi…You have to stop imagining this Seiko…" This is what REALLY ticks me off. My OWN MOTHER thinks I'm crazy! "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IMAGINE"!? SHE WAS REAL! I KNOW SHE WAS REAL" **I screamed at the top of my lungs

*****Naomi's mum had to duck as a pen nearly missed her*

"**NAOMI! TAKE YOUR MEDICINE! NOW!**" my mother shrieked, as she tried to force a pill in my mouth. "**NO! I DON'T WANT TO! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! NO-ONE DOES! SHE WAS REAL FOR FUCKS SAKE!" **I started kicking and throwing punches at my mum. She managed to get the pill in my mouth, and then everything started to blur. "**S-**seiko…*sob* o…" I was losing my strength, until I finally couldn't move anymore. Suddenly, the door-bell rang. My mother stormed outside my room, her eyes watering.

**Naomi's Mum's P.O.V**

What is happening to my daughter…? First she starts crying about an imaginary friend and then she throws things at me, claiming that "Seiko" is real. I even had to give her a muscle-relaxant to calm her down. I wiped the tears of my cheeks and opened the door. I was greeted by a boy. He was about 5' 6" with a light build, short light brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, with another blue shirt under it, grey pants and white socks under blue uwabaki slippers. "Good morning ! I have come to see Naomi." It took me a while to remember who he was. "Ahh, you're Satoshi, the boy that Naomi always talks about right?"

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

"Erm…Y-yes…" I mumbled, blushing immensely. _Naomi? Talking about ME?_ My heart skipped a beat as I heard that the girl of my dreams was talking about me. I have fallen in love with her the VERY second I had looked at her. Her short, brown hair, her PERFECT body and her DD cup size…She was PERFECT in every way. Seiko seems to agree, as she likes to fondle with Naomi's butt or breasts (Seiko is a perv :/). "Come on in" Naomi's mum opened the door, ripping me from my daydream. "T-thanks". She led me right in front of Naomi's room. "Please, help my baby…" she begged me. "I will try my best" I assured her as I entered Naomi's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the ceiling. I sat down next to her. "**MUM I TOLD YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE**" she screamed as soon I sat down on her bed. She spun around, swinging her arm towards my face. I grabbed hold of her arm easily, making her look at me. I looked deep into her eyes. _Her BEAUTIFULL _eyes. "S-SATOSHI!?" she exclaimed as she noticed WHO she was about to hit. "IM SO SORRY" Naomi said as she started backing away from me. "Naomi…Tell me. What's wrong?" I said with concern. "…S-seiko. I think the fact that no-one remembers her… is driving me insane". I started grinning. **"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?"** Naomi screamed. "Naomi…I have good news. That's why I wanted to come talk to you" I chuckled.

"**WELL? WHAT IS IT! TELL ME" **she shrieked as she raised her fist to punch me. "S-Seiko….is…alive"

**Naomi's P.O.V**

_Did I just hear properly? S-Seiko is…alive? _"W-w-what?" I muttered. "I….I went back… to Heavenly Host…"He said. "**WHAT!?" **I exclaimed, louder this time. "I managed to appease Sachiko and as a "Thank-you" she revived all of our friends" he said, with a grin on his face. "You're joking…right?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Nope, just look at the picture you took of her" he said, pointing to my phone. I quickly opened my phone and looked at the picture I have set as my background. (For the readers who don't know about Corpse party, when Seiko died, she was erased from history and her face was blacked out in every picture Naomi took) My eyes grew wide as Seiko's face was re-appearing on the photo. _SEIKO IS ALIVE!_ Tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks. I looked at Satoshi and before I knew what happened I was enveloped in a hug. "T-thank….you *sob*so much…" I whispered into his ear. "Hey, that's what friends are for…" he laughed. _If only he knew that he is WAY more than just a "friend" to me. He is the boy of my dreams. He's cute, caring and best of all, .HOT. "I have to get going, Yuka is getting impatient…" he muttered and walked towards the door. "WAIT! Do you want to…go out with me…after school" I mumbled. Please say yes, please say yes. "_Of course!" he laughed and closed the door. My mother came running into the room and started hugging me. "He…did…it" she whispered. _Yes, he DID do it. He managed to put me back together. He managed to bring Seiko back to life. He managed to make me want him even more…_

**And that's all folks! 1122 words in once chapter! That's a new record for me :3. Thanks again to Always-Alison and her stories. They helped me out A LOT! Say what you think about this chapter in the reviews and check out Always-Alison's stories! Until next time **


	2. A regular day at school?

**Hello and WELCOME to my second chapter! Please, if you have the time, review! You can comment or just give me ideas** **. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

"Come on Naomi! We are almost there!" I said while leading a blind-folded Naomi to the secret cove I had found yesterday while taking a stroll down the beach. "How much longer!? My feet are starting to ache" Naomi mumbled. "Were here!" I whispered into her ear while taking the blindfold of her face. Naomi just stood there, as if she was struck by lightning. "S-Satoshi… It's Beautiful!" she said. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you" I whispered into her ear. Before I knew what was happening, I pulled her in for a kiss. We kissed for what seemed like years, until we were forced to stop to breathe. I looked deep into her hazelnut eyes. "Satoshi…" she whispered as she pulled me in for another kiss. "Satoooshiiii" she groaned as I started rubbing her back. "SATOSHI!" she yelled. Naomi's image began to blur and was replaced by…_**YUKA?**_ I looked around. _The cove…it's gone. Wait, IS THIS MY BED-ROOM?_ I was utterly confused as Yuka began to smile. "Wake up sleepy head! It's time for school!" she laughed as she started jumping around on my bed. Yuka was my 14 year-old sister, even though she acted like she was MUCH younger most of the time. "W-what? Where am I?" I mumbled as I was still half asleep, rubbing my eyes. "You're STILL in your bed mister!" Yuka laughed as she tried to pull me out of my bed. She was surprisingly strong for her age. "Aw man. Is it Monday?" I asked. Monday is the WORST day of the week. It is when you have to go to school after the little two-day break. "Sadly, yes" Yuka mumbled. "Now, GET UP AND FACE SCHOOL LIKE A MAN!" she said while trying to look serious. If that is even possible with her cute face. Yuka skipped outside my room, laughing. _Too bad that experience with Naomi was just a dream_ I thought with a grin on my face. _Too bad_

**Naomi's P.O.V**

Last night's dream was most probably the best dream I EVER had. Satoshi and I were walking down the beach, talking to each-other about school and stuff. Then suddenly, Satoshi grabbed my shoulders and planted a wet, passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to break the kiss. He started rubbing my back, causing me to moan softly. We had to pull away from each-other's lips for air. "Naomi, I love you" Satoshi whispered with a loving look in his eyes. I wanted to strangle my mother when she woke me up. Fat chance I will have a dream like that again. I had a shower, changed into my uniform, ate my breakfast, said goodbye to my mother and started walking to Satoshi's house. I usually walk to school with him. I was about to knock on the door when something caught my attention. My heart almost stopped when I peeped through the window. Satoshi…was in the living room…**TOPLESS**, showing off his muscular chest. _Someone's been hitting the gym _I thought to myself while I was fiddling around in my school bag. I pulled out my phone and quickly took a picture of him. I felt myself drooling as I looked at the picture one last time before putting my phone back in my bag. I quickly wiped the drool off with my sleeve and knocked on the door. "SATOSHI! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" I heard Yuka scream. _**GIRLFRIEND?**_ IS SATOSHI TALKING ABOUT ME? I quickly pushed the thought aside. "Naomi…outside?! I hope she didn't see me in the living room" I heard Satoshi mumble. My face turned as red as a tomato. "Naomi! You look FANTASTIC today!" Satoshi greeted me as he opened the door. My face turned even redder. "T-thanks…" I mumbled. "S-shall we get moving?" I whispered. We started walking towards the school, an awkward silence hanging in the air. As soon as we arrived at our school, a familiar girl greeted me. "**NAOMI!**" Seiko screamed as she ran towards me. I pulled her into a hug, tears of joy glazing my cheeks. "I…thought…I lost you…" I whispered. "I'm back…All thanks to this cutie right here" Seiko said as she pointed at Satoshi. His eyes went as wide as soup plates, his face turning red. "I-it was n-nothing" he said, rubbing his neck. "No, you risked your life to bring me back. It was brave. VERY Brave" Seiko said sternly. Satoshi's face turned even redder. "H-hey. T-that's what f-friends are f-for" he stammered. "More like, that's what boyfriends are for" Seiko whispered in my ear, an evil smile spread across her face. "S-Seiko! Satoshi and I are NOT lovers…" I whispered back, giving her a playful punch in the elbow. "OW! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Seiko teased me. "L-let's get to class…shall we" Satoshi said, still red in the face. As we started walking towards English class, I showed Seiko the photo I took earlier. "Jesus Christ! That is HOT!" Seiko whispered, her eyes twitching from the photo to Satoshi. "I know…" I whispered back, drooling while looking at the photo. "What are you girls looking at?" Satoshi's voice next to me made me jump. "N-NOTHING" I stammered, hiding the phone behind my back.

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

What are they looking at? First they look at the phone and then at me…drooling? I wanted to snatch the phone away from Naomi but I decided against it. That would just be mean. As soon as we arrived at the English class, I sat down, took my books out and waited for our teacher, Miss Yui to arrive (Satoshi managed to revive EVERYONE btw). As soon as she arrived she smiled at me. She mouthed something that looked like "Thank you". I chuckled to myself. I couldn't concentrate today. Naomi AND were looking at me in the EXACT same way…

**Miss Yui's P.O.V**

I think I'm in love with Satoshi. I cannot help but remember that day when I had a TERRIBLE fever. He offered to get me the class-notes on that day. For some reason, my fever made me mistake him for my first love, Tsukasa. I didn't even want to, but I assaulted him, half-naked. I hugged him and I didn't want to let go. The only thing I remember after that is waking up with him petting my cat, Monet. He explained that after my "assault", I was out cold for SEVEN hours. Afraid that something might happen to me, he decided to stay with me FOR SEVEN HOURS, not ever leaving my side. He even bought me all sorts of spices and vegetables, claiming that they will help me with my fever. Knowing that they were most probably expensive, I offered him some money as a payment, but he refused it. He said that he was glad to help me. He even cooked me some delicious egg-porridge. I was COMPLETELY speechless. He sacrificed a lot of money and time to help me. He is so cute, so helpful, and so HOT. "Satoshi? Could you please stay a little after class? I need to talk to you." I said after class ended. "Sure thing " he said, smiling. _This may be my chance to "Repay" him" _I whispered to myself, smiling

**AND that's the end of this chapter folks! 1248 words…I have really outdone myself this time. All thanks to Always-Alison! See y'all next time!**


	3. Teacher or LOVER?

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3! I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything recently but I have some friends from Germany visiting me for 10 days and I was out showing them around Malta the past few days. I hope you guys understand. Allow me to apologize with some LEMON juice ;). Sorry if it seems rushed but I don't have a lot of time to write stories currently. WARNING! IT'S ABOUT TO GET HOT IN HERE (I feel like a perv writing this D: ). Enjoy!**

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

_Why does Miss Yui want to see me all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong?_ I wondered to myself as class ended. She waited before all the students left and locked the door before looking straight into my eyes, red in the face. "T-take a seat Satoshi" she stammered, pointing to the chair opposite her desk. I was about to question what was happening but decided not to. _She is a nice teacher and I'm sure she has a reason_. "So…Satoshi? Do you remember that day when I was sick with fever?" she said as she was rubbing her neck. Her face was turning redder by the second. "Oh, Miss Yui! I was glad to help! There is no reason to feel guilty" I assured her. _She is AWFULLY close to me._ "Even if there isn't a reason, I want to repay you" she purred into my ear. Before I knew what was happening, she sat down on my lap and started grinding herself across my lap. "**MISS YUI!? WHAT ARE Y-*MPFF*"** I was cut off as she pressed her lips onto mine. A small moan escaped from her lips. I tried to push her off my lap but I was losing my strength. _I WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST THIS MUCH LONGER! _I screamed in my mind. As if she was reading my mind, she started moving faster. The pleasure was overwhelming. _My…mind…is…going blank. _I was losing my willpower. It was useless. She giggled and got of my lap. "W-what? I…can't move" I mumbled as I tried standing up. "Don't bother. You won't be able to move until I'm done" she laughed, smiling seductively. "H-how…did you do this?" I mumbled. "Pressure points! I wouldn't want you to run away until I'm done repaying you!" she purred as her hands were moving towards my trousers. She unbuttoned it and pulled it down, exposing my fully erect manhood. "So…big" she muttered as she was stroking it, causing a chill to run down my spine. She started licking the top, lapping up the white liquid leaking out from it. She backed away, unbuttoning her blouse. She unhooked her bra, exposing her godly breasts. (Here is a question, how come EVERY Girl/Woman in Kisigary High IS SO GOD DAMN HAWT? Just saying…) I just stared in horror as she put my manhood between her sweater-puppies (I have a vast imagination O.K? :/). _**I CAN'T GIVE IN! MY HEART BEATS FOR NAOMI AND NAOMI ONLY!**_I screamed in my mind while closing my eyes, preparing for the overwhelming pleasure that was about to course through my body. I winced in pleasure as she started caressing my manhood with her breasts, my vision flashing white every time she reached the top. It wasn't very long until I reached my limit, covering her with my thick streams of seed. She licked it off her hands, playing with it in her mouth before swallowing it. _This isn't like Miss Yui at __**ALL**__…_ "Did you like it?" she chirped while putting her clothes on. I just made some grumbling noise as I was unable to speak after such an experience. "Well? What are you waiting for? School is over Satoshi!" she said as If nothing ever happened. "…A...nt…m…ov…e" I groaned as I was still trying to recover from the shock. "Oh…I forgot" she laughed, jabbing me right above my right biceps. I staggered out of the class coming face to face to a very impatient Naomi. "Well? What took so long…and why the dumbfounded look on your face?" she scolded me, inspecting me top to bottom. "Miss Yui was talking to me about my performance in class and told me she is very pleased with it and told me to keep up the good work" I croaked. _I can't POSSIBLY tell her what REALLY happened in there… _"Really? That's good to hear! Sorry for being so harsh…" Naomi muttered as she looked down at the floor, scolding herself. "It's ok. Wanna do something? My parents aren't at home and I have nothing scheduled for this afternoon?" I asked, kneeling down doing my shoelace, Naomi holding my hand so I don't lose balance. I looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back. Just then Seiko **HAPPENED** to be walking down the corridor and let out a squeak when she saw us. "Oh…my…god… **ARE YOU GUYS ENGAGED**?" Seiko exclaimed, causing our other friends to look at us. My eyes went as wide as soup-plates as I realized what I was doing looked as if I was **PROPOSING **to Naomi. "NO! I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I WAS T-TYING MY S-SHOELACE!" I panicked. "Oh SUREEEEEEE…" Seiko retorted, giving me her cat-like smile. "Very funny Seiko…" Naomi laughed, punching Seiko in the shoulder. I expected Ayumi to start **FUMING** with anger, seeing me "Proposing" to Naomi…but instead she just continued staring at Yoshiki as if he was an angel sent from heaven. Yoshiki didn't seem to notice and a wide grin spread across his face. "Nice work you dork" he laughed, giving me a slap on the back. "Y-yeah…" I chuckled as I turned towards Naomi. "Well? You haven't answered my question! N-naomi? Naoooooomiiiiiii" I said as I was waving my hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her trance. "Huh? Oh…y-yeah…sure" she stammered as she finally came back to her senses. "W-what should we do?" she asked sweetly. "Wanna go to the Carnival?" I suggested. "**YES! YES! YEEEESSS!**" she screamed, jumping around like a 5 year old. Seiko barely managed to muffle her giggling. This is gonna be a FUN afternoon.


	4. Carnival Chaos

**Hello and welcome readers! 554 views, 4 followers and 3 favourites? Thanks VERY much guys. You're the best :3. Sorry I'm not updating very often, but I have friends from Germany visiting me and I haven't seen them for 4 years :3. I hope you guys understand.**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"OH BOY! I'M GOING TO THE CARNIVAL WITH _SATOSHI!_" I chirped to myself. We were walking towards the carnival, Satoshi in the lead. "**AND** Seiko?" Seiko asked, making a sad face. "And Seiko…" I laughed. "**YAY**" Seiko exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. I was honestly very, **VERY** excited! This is the first time I ever went to the carnival. And it gets even better…I'm going with SATOSHI. "Oh….yeah" Seiko muttered behind me. "W-what?" I asked turning around, coming face to face with a drooling Seiko. "That's a fine booty you got there MATEY" Seiko said, sounding like a pirate. I could see Satoshi blushing. "S-Seiko…" I mumbled, punching her in the shoulder. She had a somewhat displeased look on her face before she ran over to Satoshi. She whispered something into his ear, making him stop right in his tracks. "Four words. Naomi, Love, Satoshi, **REVENGE**" Seiko grinned before running to the carnival's ticket booth. "Oh that Seiko…Right?" I laughed nervously. "Y-yeah…" Satoshi mumbled, looking a bit disappointed. **AKWARRRD. **"Three tickets please" Satoshi told the attendant. "S-Satoshi? I-I can pay for my ticket…" I whispered. "Don't worry! It's on me" Satoshi whispered back, smiling. That is why I love him SO much. How self-less he is. "OH! LET'S GO TO THE SHOOTING STAND" Seiko exclaimed, jumping around. "Sure, why not" I said. Seiko went first and got a score of 7/10! She handed the gun to me, fist-pumping the air. "Let's see you beat that" She challenged. I only got a score of 5/10. "Good work!" Satoshi said, patting me on the back. "Let's see him beat my score…" Seiko said, smiling evilly. Satoshi took aim and fired. "AW YEAH! 10/10!" Satoshi exclaimed, patting Seiko on the head. We stood there as if we were struck by lightning." H-how!? W-WHAT!?" Seiko asked, confused. "I own a paint-ball gun. I have been practising!" Satoshi replied, laughing. "Erm….L-let's go to the Ferris-Wheel" Seiko stammered, snapping out of her trance. (**Fun fact! Did you know that "Seiko" means Fu** in Japanese?)** "Erm…how about we go to a dif-WAAA" I managed to say before Seiko pulled me by my collar. "NO BUTS MISS" she hollered. "Except YOUR'S" she giggled. We sat down in one of the seats, Satoshi to the left, me in the middle and Seiko on the right. I don't like Ferris-Wheels **AT ALL**. Why? Because I'm afraid of heights. As we started moving, I was getting more and more scared. Satoshi looked at my face, which is as white as paper right now. He had a worried expression on his face. "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked me with concern. All I could do is nod. "Don't worry! I'm here" Satoshi said, enveloping me in a hug. All of that fear I had a few seconds ago was slowly melting of my shoulders like wax. I felt safe in his muscular arms. I took a deep sniff, taking in the manly scent of his cologne he puts on every morning. "Am I interrupting anything?" the ride attendant asked as he opened the door of our ride. "NO! NOT AT ALL." Satoshi and I exclaimed in union and we both stormed outside the ride. Seiko's face was all green and she was clutching her stomach. "Maybe eating food before going on the Ferris-Wheel wasn't such a *URK* good idea…" Seiko mumbled before storming off to the toilets, leaving us behind, blushing. "Well…that was _fun_" I laughed, rubbing my neck. "OOH! HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE TUNNEL OF LOVE?!" Seiko chirped as she returned from the toilets. (**WARNING! CLICHÉ ALERT!) "**Oh man! There is only space for 2 more…" Seiko grumbled. "I have an idea! How about Naomi sits on your lap?" Satoshi suggested. "**YAY**" Seiko exclaimed and sat down, patting her lap. I rolled my eyes and sat down on her lap. _I would have preferred if it was SATOSHI's lap… _I thought to myself as we started moving. We were halfway through the ride when one of the angels came so close that I jumped out of fear. When I landed, I squeaked as my womanhood rubbed against something _Hard_. (**THE FANDOM IS EXPLODING! AGHHHH). **When we exited the ride, I heard Seiko giggling. I turned around to see that I wasn't sitting on her lap, I was sitting on SATOSHI's lap. _Why is his lap wet…_I wondered as I stood up. Then I remembered when I brushed against something hard. _Did I…cum on his lap?_ I asked to myself in horror. Satoshi was just sitting there, in a daze while his nose was bleeding. (Poor Satoshi ;3) I dragged him out of his seat and walked towards the exit with him. Seiko followed, trying desperately to control her laughing.

IZ DONE! See y'all nexsht time :D


	5. A sacrifice for love

**HELLO READERS! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy. I cannot thank you guys enough for all the support you are giving me! I never expected my story to be THIS good. Also…WARNING! If you don't like feeling depressed, DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS CHAPTER. Also, for those of you who want to know more about "Corpse Party", here is the link to the wiki.**

** wiki/Corpseparty_Wiki**

**Top Reviewer: Always-Alison! Thank you SO much for your support!**

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

I was still in a daze after what happened earlier. "Erm…Satoshi? D-do you want to go get something to e-eat? I'm starving!" Naomi stammered, trying to change the subject. "Sure! There is a little café just down the road" Seiko chirped. After a few minutes of Seiko teasing us and poking me in the ribs every five seconds, we arrived at the café. "Welcome! May I take your order?" the waiter asked as soon as we were seated. "I really don't know what to take…" Naomi muttered. "How about we share some Omurice?" I suggested (Omurice is basically rice wrapped in an omelette). Naomi's eyes lit up as soon as I finished that sentence. "YES!" Naomi exclaimed, earning weird looks from both the waiter and Seiko. "...I mean…Sounds like a good idea" She whispered, blushing from ear to ear. "One Omurice…Anything else?" the waiter asked, scribbling our orders on his notepad. "One chocolate ice-cream for me please" Seiko said, giggling at Naomi's reaction. As soon as the waiter left, Seiko looked at me, grinning. "See what effect you have on Naomi? I would say….that your into each other?!" Seiko laughed. "WHAT!? I AM NOT INTO SATOSHI" Naomi shouted, slapping Seiko. "OW! Well, I cannot blame him for liking you, that DD cup is simply irresistible" Seiko giggled. "Well, the only thing THESE give me are regular appointments with the chiropractor!" Naomi murmured. "O-oh…Look! Our food is here…" I laughed awkwardly. Seiko literally wolfed down her ice-cream. "Well, I gotta leave you guys. I have to go and cook for my siblings…" Seiko said, getting up from her chair. (Seiko's mother died, so she took the role of the mother). We took at least fifteen minutes to eat our rice, an awkward silence filling the air. "Let's go to the park!" Naomi said, pointing to the little park across the road.

**Naomi's P.O.V**

_W-was Seiko right? Does Satoshi like only because of my large breasts? _I wondered to myself. THIS is most possibly the dumbest mistake I have EVER made. I crossed the street, not paying attention to the road at ALL. "**NAOMI!**" Satoshi's scream snapped me out of my thoughts. A red Fiat was speeding towards me. I felt someone push me, then I heard the screeching of tyres and the sickening sound of bumper hitting bone. "S-Satoshi?" I mumbled as I stood up. "Are you o-" I was cut off by the sight of Satoshi. "**SAAAAAATOSHIIIIIII!" ** I screamed as I ran over to him. Shallow, wet breathing indicated that he is barely alive. A pool of blood started forming under him. The driver of the car stepped outside of his car, his face as white as paper. "N-naomi?" Satoshi moaned. "S-Satoshi…I'm so sorry…" I sobbed into his chest. "Don't cry…..I will be fine…" he said, wiping the tears off my face. "I…would do anything…to keep you safe…even sacrifice myself" he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "I will….be…..ok" he managed to say before fainting. "S-Satoshi….Please…don't leave me…" I whispered, crying in buckets. The only thing that broke the eerie silence was the siren of an ambulance…

**DUN DUN DUN! **(Don't worry, Satoshi will live) **Sorry it's so short, I ran out of ideas XC**


	6. Fun at Seiko's

**Hello and welcome to my WAAAAY overdue chapter….I am TRULY sorry that I didn't upload any sooner but I guess my love towards Animes got the better of me. I would recommend watching these Animes (WARNING! They contain material NOT suitable for children, 16-18+ ONLY!) The animes are: Highschool DxD , Kissxsis and Motto to Love Ru.. (Dis chappy wil contain ze lemonz) Enjoy!**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

Guilt, grief, emptiness…these were the feeling threatening to overcome me as I was waiting outside the operating theatre. And that kiss…what was up with that?! Suddenly, a surgeon exited the operating theatre and started walking towards me. _Oh dear god….Don't tell me Satoshi_... "He will be fine. He was in cardiac arrest for a while and his blood-pressure rose to dangerous levels but he's pretty stable now" he said looking at a clipboard he was holding in his hand. "You can see him if you want…" the surgeon said with a smile. I literally flew off my chair and raced inside the operating theatre. Waiting there was a somewhat dazed Satoshi. I threw myself into his arms and started sobbing. "Hey...It's ok…I'm alright" he whispered. "Y-you idiot…I t-thought I lost you…" I managed to croak between my violent sobbing. He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "I would do ANYTHING for you…" he whispered. "And why is that?" a familiar voice chuckled. I spun around to come face to face with a grinning Seiko. "Er….B-Because S-she's my best f-friend…" Satoshi stammered, turning beet red in the face. "Oh sure…" Seiko giggled. "W-what are you doing here anyway?" I demanded. "Picking up Satoshi of course! The surgeon said he's able to leave the hospital and Satoshi's parents are at a meeting abroad and won't be back for a while. Yuka is being looked after by Satoshi's grandma and I will look after Satoshi!" Seiko said. "Oh good…WAIT! REPEAT THAT LAST PART!?" Satoshi cried. "Oh yeah, I will be looking after you as in…You will be living at MY house for a while" Seiko giggled. Satoshi was completely speechless. "Oh and Naomi? You can live at my house as well…"Seiko whispered into my ear. "WHAT!?...Oh yeah…My parents are ALSO out of town…" I muttered. "Well how about it?" Seiko said. I looked at Seiko and then as Satoshi. "S-sure…why not…" I stammered. "YES!" Satoshi whispered to himself, fist-pumping the air. "My,my…SOMEONE seems VERY enthusiastic about Naomi living under the same roof…" Seiko purred, grinning at Satoshi. "W-WHAT!? I…" Satoshi looked down in defeat. This is gonna be FUN!

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

I was walking down the beach with Naomi in the lead. "Where are we going?" I asked her… "Somewhere…special" she muttered back. After a good ten minutes of walking we arrived at a small hut. "In here" Naomi said. I entered the hut and sat down. "So what was that thing you wanted to show me?" I asked. I hear the click of a door-lock and Naomi turned to face me. "N-Naomi?" She knelt down and started unbuttoning her blouse. "N-NAOMI!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I exclaimed, trying to move but being held down by some strange force. "Shhh…not so loud…Someone may hear us…" Naomi purred, crawling towards me. She started rubbing her breasts against my chest, groaning softly. "S-STOP! We're not sup-" I managed to say before she cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. She started rubbing her pussy against my now fully erect manhood (I feel like a real perv DX). "Satoshi….I need you…" She groaned, unbuttoning her skirt. She removed it and pushed her panties to the side. "MMPFF!" I mumbled as she lowered herself onto me. "Mmmm…You're getting quite hard…" she whispered, riding me. She started kissing me again, more passionately this time. "S-STOP! Im…Cum-" I was cut off by a huge wave of pleasure filling my entire body. "SAATOSHIIII…" Naomi screamed as she started to blur. The entire world started turning black when a bright flash blinded me and when I opened my eyes, I was in a bedroom. "W-wait….this isn't my bedroom…WHERE AM I?!" I mumbled to myself, half asleep. "Oh right…I'm currently living at Seiko's house…" I mumbled as I left the bedroom and started walking towards the bathroom. "I'm coming in" I mumbled, knocking at the door. There was no response, so I entered the bathroom. I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I looked into the mirror, observing the room. _A bath, a washing machine, a completely naked Naomi staring at me in shock…WAIT WHAT?!_ I almost gagged on my toothpaste and covered my eyes. "I-I'm SO SORRY NAOMI! I K-KNOCKED AND THERE WASN'T A-ANY REPLY…SO I-I T-THOUGH THERE WAS NO ONE HERE!" I yelled, running for the door. I suddenly slipped on a bar of soap and bumped into Naomi, causing her to fall on top of me. "OH GOD! Are you ok Satoshi?" Naomi mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "MMPFF!" I gagged as Naomi's boobs were smothering me. "OH SORRY!" Naomi exclaimed. She stood up, exposing her…. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T STAND UP!" I screamed, covering my eyes, blood streaming out of my nose. "WAAAA! SORRY!" Naomi screamed, covering her womanhood. I crawled to the door and ran outside the bathroom. I tried to calm down my breathing as I slumped against the wall. _I should make some breakfast for Seiko, since she is letting me live here…_I thought to myself, trying to distract myself. I walked over the kitchen and inspected the fridge._ I could make some pancakes…_I took out some eggs, some milk and flour. I mixed the ingredients together and turned on the stove. I put a pan on the stove and poured some of the mixture in the pan. "Mm…wazzat smell…" Seiko mumbled as she was rubbing the grit out of her eyes. "I decided to make pancakes for you guys!" I said, flipping the pancake. "Why is your nose bleeding?" she asked. "N-No reason…" I stammered, wiping the blood off my nose.

**Da end. From now on I will try to post at least 1 chapter DAILY! See y'all next time**


	7. A wonderfull morning

**Guess whose back? :D. I'm deeply touched that even though I didn't upload in a while (School :/) you still fully support me. Thank you guys! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SATOSHI x SEIKO (And Naomi) moment! (Suggested by erikas54321) Have fun reading! LEMOOOOOONSSSSS. **

**Satoshi's P.O.V**

I woke up from yet another erotic dream. "All these embarrassing events are turning me into a pervert…" I groaned to myself as I rubbed the grit out of my eyes. "Morning Seiko" I yawned. _Wait…WHAT!?_ There she was, lying on top of me, TOPLESS. "Morning already?" she mumbled, stretching herself. "You're quite comfortable!" She giggled, rubbing her breasts against my chest. I screamed so loud that the entire house shook. "**SATOSHI!?**" I heard Naomi yell from the corridor. "**NO! DON'T COME IN HE-**"But it was too late. A very wide eyed Naomi was gawking at us, her face turning red. **"S-S-SEIKO!?"** Naomi exclaimed. **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING ONTOP OF SATOSHI!?" **She yelled, trying to get her off me. "OI! You just want him for yourself! I wanna spend some time with him as well…" Seiko purred, kissing my cheek. "**S-S-SEIKO! UNHAND HIM RIGHT NOW!"** Naomi screamed, punching her straight in the face. Seiko mumbled something before going limp on top of me. "You ok?" Naomi asked as she held out her hand. "Yeah…" I mumbled, trying to distract myself. "That Seiko...Assaulting you topless" Naomi muttered, shaking her head. "N-N-Naomi…?" I stammered, trying to point out that she wasn't wearing a top either. "What is it?" Naomi asked sweetly. I pointed to her chest, looking away. "Hmm?" she said before looking at what she was missing. She screamed, covering her chest with my blanket. "I-I came here in such a rush, I forgot to put my top on…" she stammered. I heard a giggling behind me and turned around, facing Seiko…or more…her breasts. "Satoshi!" she quipped, jumping on top of me. The momentum of the jump caused our lips to meet. "Mmm, you're tasty Satoshi!" she purred, shoving her tongue into my mouth. "**SEIKO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!"** Naomi screamed, swinging her fist at Seiko. Seiko jumped off me, causing Naomi to hit me straight in the face. I screamed in pain, covering my face. "**SATOSHI! IM SO SORRY!"** Naomi yelled, kneeling down beside me. "Don't …worry…I'm fine…" I groaned. Suddenly, everything turned black.

When I regained consciousness, I was greeted two pair of breasts. "**THE HELL!?" **I screamed as I sat up. Seiko….and Naomi were both lying on my bed, completely naked and crawling towards me. "Satoshi…I feel so hot…make it stop..." Naomi moaned seductively, her breath smelling strongly of alcohol. "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DRINK!?" **I screamed, trying to move but being held back by something. _THEY TIED ME TO THE BED?_ "That lemonade over there…" Seiko mumbled, her breath also smelling strongly of alcohol. I turned my head, looking at the bottle Seiko mentioned. It was a lemonade bottle, apparently filled with whiskey. "**WHO THE HELL PUTS WHISKEY IN A LEMON-**"I was cut off by Naomi kissing me, her tongue playing with mine. She started rubbing herself against me, moaning softly. "Hey, leave some for me…" Seiko mumbled, crawling over to my trousers. She started unbuttoning my trouser, giggling while doing it. Naomi wrapped her arms around my neck, moving faster. Her groans become louder and louder. Seiko finished unbuttoning my trousers and pulled them off. She stood back, admiring the size of my manhood. "Satoshi, hold still…I'm gonna make you feel good…"She purred, putting my manhood between her breasts, moving them up and down. Naomi showed no mercy, moving even faster. Her moans were animalistic grunts by now. Seiko moved so fast I was starting to see white. Suddenly, I felt an enormous surge run down my abdomen. I yelled as I came violently all over Seiko's face. She smiled, wiping the cum away with her hand, licking it. Naomi was also quite close to her orgasm. She suddenly got off me, a long strand of saliva trailing between out lips. She moved towards my manhood and started rubbing her womanhood against it, grunting loudly. Seiko joined in too, back for more. I was at the verge of crying with all the pleasure coursing through me. "**SATOSHI!**" They both yelled in union as they came. They collapsed on top of me._ Best day of my life…_ I though as everything turned black again.

**And that's the end folks! I hope you liked it and see y'all next time**


End file.
